1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radar systems and, in particular, to a C band signal generator which is used to calibrate radar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important that the operational condition of a radar be calibrated frequently to insure that the radar system is functioning in a satisfactory manner. In the case of fixed position radar systems of which a high degree of accuracy is expected such as tracking radar or missile launch site radar, it is important to have a reliable means of calibrating the radar system so that the operator is assured of efficient operation of the radar system.
Heretofore, the operator would manually set a signal generator located at a remote site boresight tower. The signal generator is used with the boresight tower to calibrate the radar system. This prior art method of calibration required the operator to be physically present at the boresight tower and while at the boresight tower to adjust the attenuation, frequency and other radar functions required for calibration of the radar system while communicating with a second operator located at the radar console.
This prior art method of calibrating radar systems has proved to be unsatisfactory in that this method requires extensive periods of time and more than one operator to recalibrate the radar. In addition, frequently the boresight tower is in a remote location that makes access to the boresight tower difficult, further increasing the time and cumbersomeness of the task.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved calibration apparatus for a radar system which will allow calibration of a radar system from the radar console without the presence of an operator at the remote site boresight tower.